The way you are
by Brainbean
Summary: A moment with Odie and Neil. Their first offical date was a disaster. is this the end for any blossoming romance between Odie and Neil? Can some advice from Archie and Atlanta change this? can they learn to be themselves? all will be revealed...
1. Chapter 1

**The way you are- a moment with Odie and Neil**

**Credit for this idea goes to my friend (hope it's cute enough, I think it's just swell [lol!])  
>as usual, I don't own anything to do with COTT<br>NOTE: there are several references to one of my other stories; "class of the titans the musical", so I suggest you read that first if you haven't already read it.**

**a summary: Odie and Neil's first date is a disaster. Can they work thing out? Can they be themselves?  
>Read and review!<strong>

_Flashback:_

_Neil sat down on the dusty armchair still too stunned to care about the filth. This place was amazing; it was relaxed and cool, even if it was filled with geeks._

_He grinned to himself when Odie was admired for his shirt and settled down to watch the contest. After watching a few rounds, he felt he had the hang of the game and asked Odie if he could have a turn. Odie thought for a minute then agreed that they could play two player._

_The pair of them were invincible. It may have been luck but Neil was a natural. His luck paired with Odies skill won them the championship hands down and they were presented with medals for their efforts._

_"this was fun!" Neil grinned at Odie. "but i'm starved, lets go get some sushi"_

_Odie wrinkled his nose "i've never had sushi" he admitted_

_Neil's grin widened "you'll love it!" he let the way to his favorite restaurant down town._

_Now it was Odie's turn to gape. The sushi train was a novel concept and he found the whole experience, food and all, enjoyable and when they arrived back at the brownstone he told Neil exactly that._

_"i had a great time too!" said Neil "who'd have thought that geeks could have so much fun"_

_Odie laughed and Neil continued in a more serious tone._

_"thank you" he said sincerely and hugged Odie quickly before running up the stairs to his room. Odie, bewildered, ran his hand through his hair. He grinned absentmindedly as he went to his own room._

_-_

"Do you think they'll ever go out?" Theresa sat down on the couch beside Jay, who wrapped his arms around her.  
>"oh come on" Atlanta cried from her spot on Archie's lap "it is so obvious that they <em>want <em>to go out."  
>"Seriously," Archie agreed "every time they're in the same room, they spend their time checking each other out. Secretly of course but it is <em>so<em> obvious to the rest of us."  
>Jay scratched his chin thoughtfully "if they just had the right opportunity."<br>he looked at Theresa and grinned.

-__

Odie looked up shyly as Neil walked into the library. They were a couple. Sort of. But although their friends knew, they weren't official. Odie had been struggling for days trying to pluck up the courage to ask Neil out on a _real_ date but he kept on chickening out.  
>He watched as the model crossed the floor with feline grace, studying the way he walked and the way he held himself with such confidence. Transfixed, he didn't notice the figure in front of him until fingers had been snapped in front of his nose.<br>"What's up Odie?" It was Archie "you're out of it today."  
>Odie nodded slowly and Archie continued; "Listen, Jay said that we could all have the weekend off. There have been no sightings of Cronus, so we can chill. Herry's gone to stay with his gran for a few days, Theresa is introducing Jay to her father and Lannie and I are having an epic movie marathon, you'll practically have the house to yourself"<br>"what?" Odie tried to focus on what Archie was saying "oh, cool, thanks for telling me man,"  
>As Archie left, Odie stood. He straightened his shirt determinedly. Now was his chance. No pressure from his friends, no one around to judge. He spotted Neil rummaging through some books. He stopped to look at himself in his hand-held mirror. Odie grinned and walked over.<p>

-

"hey neil"  
>The blond looked up at the sound of his name. his heart fluttered when he saw who it was.<br>"Odie" he greeted his crush with a beaming smile. He could tell the geek was nervous which made his smile broaden- Odie was adorable when he was scared.  
>"so" Odie began to talk; "-." His words were out so fast they blurred together and Neil nearly didn't catch what he was saying.<br>"Wait," he said "are you asking me out?"  
>Odie took a deep breath<br>"Yes" he said.  
>"of course I'll go out with you!" Neil squealed "I thought you'd never ask! Oh my god, what am I going to wear?" He spared a moment to hug Odie fiercly before bolting out of the room.<p>

-

Once Neil left, the happiness fizzed out of Odie as realisation hit. What was _he_ going to wear? He so badly wanted to impress Neil and, looking down at his own old clothes, realised that that was going to take some work. He dug into his pocket for his wallet and sighed with relief as he opened it. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get an outfit that would make Neil's heart stop. He left the library, not noticing the two figures in the shadows that high-fived as he passed.  
>Odie reached his bike and turned the key in the ignition before stopping. He had no idea what kinds of clothes Neil would like. He dismounted and returned inside, heading up to Neil's room to find some inspiration.<br>Neil wasn't there and Odie opened the cupboard doors, awestruck as he took in the colour coded and meticulously organised walk- in wardrobe. He began rifling though the clothes, taking notes on what colours the model favoured and what fibres he preferred, coming to the conclusion that if he wanted to impress Neil, he would have to wear black cashmere.  
>Odie ran out to his bike and navigated to the neared department store. He had exactly three hours before the date and he had a lot to do.<p>

Odie ticked items of his mental to-do list as he wandered the mall. He had found the perfect cashmere cardigan from one of Neil's favourite stores. The cardi looked great with a fitted purple v-necked tee. Odie paired this with a new pair of grey jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. He felt uncomfortable and over dressed in the outfit but he was sure that Neil would love it.  
>Next stop, the hairdressers. Odie loved his hair, was proud of its shape and style and he was reluctant to change it.<br>_I'm doing it for Neil_ he told himself as he sat in the leather chair, cringing as the hairdresser lifted the scissors.  
>"wait!" he exclaimed "maybe you could just trim it."<p>

**so what do you think? Up next, Neil learns how to look like a geek. Desperately seeking reviews!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter two

**The way you are- a moment with Odie and Neil**

**Credit for this idea goes to my friend (hope it's cute enough, I think it's just swell [lol!])  
>as usual, I don't own anything to do with COTT<br>NOTE: there are several references to one of my other stories; "class of the titans the musical", so I suggest you read that first if you haven't already read it.**

**Chapter two:**

Neil had a dilemma.  
>He wanted Odie to like him, <em>love<em> him even but he couldn't figure out how to impress him. He stood in the electronics store glancing over the latest gadgets. What was a terabyte anyway? He groaned. He wanted to have something interesting and intelligent to talk about but chances of that were looking slimmer and slimmer.  
>Then he spotted it- on the shelf was a book entitled 'computer tutor: everything you ever wanted to know in five hundred words.' Neil grinned, it was perfect. He ran to the cash register. Now all he needed was the perfect geeky outfit and he could go home and study. The date was going to be perfect!<br>Neil stepped out into the expanse that was the mall and looked around. What kinds of stores did Odie like? He remembered the outfit he bought for the gaming contest and grinned. That was geek at it's most stylish. Neil headed off in the direction of the store.  
>an hour later he was in possession of a navy tee worn under a red button down shirt. On his head he had a stripy beanie and he bought a new pair of dark grey cargo pants to wear with his blinding neon green sneakers. He looked tres chic, for a geek anyway.<br>Neil looked at his chunky new digital watch.  
>"shoot" he cried, realising that he had less than an hour to get ready and study up before the date.<br>He tore out of the mall.

-

"Right." Odie stood in front of the bathroom mirror and tugged self-consciously at his tight, form fitting tee. He wasn't fat but he had no muscle tone, in fact, you could just see his ribs jutting out under his chest. Odie didn't often wish to be a fighter but he regretted skipping training then he might have biceps like Herry or abs like Archie. He pulled at the shirt again. He could work on that, maybe Ares could give him some tips. No, too embarrassing, Jay maybe? That was even worse. Odie pulled on his cardigan and smoothed down his now neat hair. he had to admit that he looked good, like a model that Neil would date. Except he wasn't a model but Neil still wanted to date him. Odie grinned absentmindedly and went downstairs to wait for Neil.

-

Neil groaned as he peered into the mirror and tried again to mess up his hair. he had a look in mind but he couldn't seem to get it right. Finally he gave up, Odie would be waiting and he didn't want to give a bad impression. He grabbed his messenger style man-bag and ran down stairs.  
>the moment he saw Odie he stumbled. The other boy looked amazing and Neil could tell even from a distance that he was wearing cashmere. He wanted to discuss the fibre content and brand but he stopped himself, remembering what he rehursed. He smiled and joined Odie by the front door.<br>"You look great" he said. Odie blushed.  
>"So do you" he replied. "shall we go?"<br>He offered Neil his arm gallantly, the way a prince might a princess, and led the way outside.  
>"I called and asked Theresa if I could borrow her car" Odie said "I figured we'd look super stylish and we wouldn't mess up our hair.<br>Neil reached up a hand to check his hair automatically but stopped himelf, he wasn't supposed to care about that stuff.  
>"but I like your bike" he said, even though he was lying "isn't it a vector?"<br>"it's a vespa" Odie corrected "but it's lame, Theresa has a sports car and we'd look so stylish in it!"  
>"oh I totally…" Neil began excitedly before he caught himself "I guess so"<br>they got in the red car and Odie started the engine. Neil tried to think of something geeky to say.  
>"so have you been playing that really cool new game?" he asked "it's called age of umpires"<br>Odie snorted but stopped himself from correcting.  
>"I don't really play games much" he said "do you like my cashmere cardi?"<br>"it's not really my thing, I'm more a tee shirt and cargo pants kinda guy" Neil replied through gritted teeth.  
>the silence that followed was awkward as both boys tried to think of something to say. Odie broke the silence.<br>"we're here" he said "I hope you like Italian."  
>Neil nearly screamed at the thought of all the carbs in pasta but he held it in and grinned.<br>"let's eat" he said.

-

Odie breathed a sigh of relief when Neil went to the bathroom. The night was a disaster and they were only half an hour into the date. he tugged his tee, wishing for the umpteenth time that it wasn't so tight. As Neil sat back down beside him he smiled.  
>"so." Neil hesitated before taking a bite of his garlic bread "what do you think about the newest computer operating system, this '97' business sounds really good."<br>Odie choked on his Coke. Didn't Neil realise that '97' came out in, well, 1997. He held back his comments and nodded gravely.  
>"it sounds ok," he said "but I'm more excited about the return of flare jeans for men. It's going to be really cool!"<br>now it was Neil's turn to snort.  
>"I love flare jeans" was all he said though, trying to hold in his laughter.<br>just then the waiter appeared at their table, laden with food. He placed it down in front of Odie and left.  
>"is that soup?" Neil said "it looks tasty."<br>he reached over Odie and grabbed the soup bowl. But Neil didn't realise that the bowl was scalding hot. He yelped in pain and dropped the bowl which clattered to the table spraying hot soup all over Odie who cried out in pain and leapt up, knocking plates of pasta and pizza all over himself and Neil.  
>Everyone in the restaurant was looking at them and Odie grabbed Neil's arm, pulling him out of the booth and out the door, pausing only to drop money at the register and mutter his apologies to the waiter.<p>

_  
>Neil leapt out of the car as soon as they pulled in at the brownstone, he didn't stop to look back at Odie, he bolted inside and upstairs as fast as he could.<br>"Atlanta!" Neil wailed, bursting into her room and throwing himself down on the bed. He burst into tears and sobbed into her pillow. The bewildered redhead patted him on the shoulder, unsure of what to do.  
>"what happened" she managed to say. "how was the date?"<br>"oh it was horrible" Neil sat up, wiping his eyes and hiccupping, "everything was terrible." He launched into an account of what happened. Atlanta put her arm around his shoulder and he leaned into her embrace.  
>"what am I going to do?" Neil cried "Now Odie will never want to speak to me again."<br>"that's not true" Atlanta soothed "the first date is always awkward. Even though Archie and I are best friends, our first date was a disaster, we didn't have anything to talk about."  
>"but you never embarrassed yourself trying to impress him." Neil retorted "you never spilled a bowl of soup on him." He burst into tears again.<br>"well that's true but Archie _did_ forget his wallet so I ended up having to pay." She paused and added as an after-thought; "he still owes me for that"  
>Neil wimpered.<br>"I tried Atlanta" he said "I tried to be Odies perfect guy, brainy and interesting. But I only made a fool of myself, I could tell he was laughing at me and thinking I was stupid."  
>"Odie doesn't think that" Atlanta protested "he likes and admires you for who you are. So what if you don't know anything about computers or anything like that. The two of you have a lot in common, that's what attracted you to each other in the first place. Right?"<br>"I guess so. But what am I supposed to do?"  
>"well you can't avoid him forever, can you? Next time you see him, don't mention the date, talk about something you both like, ask him if he wants to go grab a slice of pizza or something. Be you."<br>"you know what, I will. Thanks Atlanta" Neil pulled her into a hug and the two of them settled down and raided Theresa's stash of girly magazines.

-

there was a knock at Archie's door and he looked up from his pile of DVDs thinking it was Atlanta telling him to hurry up and make a decision already.  
>"Come in if you're cute." he called.<br>"Archie?" Odie's dejected voice came from behind the door "can I talk to you."  
>Archie blushed, feeling slightly awkward for his earlier comment but he opened the door for his friend.<br>Odie was covered in food stains, his hair was a mess and his glasses, askew.  
>"man, what happened" Archie gaped.<br>"I can never face Neil again" Odie said, more to himself than to Archie "never again?"  
>"Odie?" Archie pushed the dishevelled geek into the chair "tell me what happened"<br>"I made a complete fool of myself." Odie's voice shook "what do I know about clothes and style anyway? Who am I trying to kid, Neil couldn't possibly like someone like me."  
>"what do you mean" Archie felt he was repeating himself and sat down, preparing for another vague answer but Odie launched into a complete and thorough recount of the date.<br>"he'll never want to see me again" he concluded.  
>"don't blame yourself" Archie soothed " he was the one who spilt soup on you"<br>Odie looked at him with such woeful eyes that he immediately regretted saying it.  
>"I'm sorry dude" he said "I guess I'm not good at this kind thing. Look, Neil wanted to go out with you because you were you. He didn't care how you dressed and couldn't care less if you knew the fibre content of all of your jumpers"<br>"Cardigans" Odie interrupted monotonously  
>"whatever," Archie said "what I'm trying to say is that you have to act like you. Remember when you and Neil went to the games tournament? The two of you had an amazing time, think of a date as just hanging out like that. Grab something to eat and chat about anything. Don't try. Let it come naturally."<br>Odie smiled half-heartedly.  
>"so I should ask him out again?" he said<br>"absolutely" Archie said "next time you see him and pretend like tonight never happened. In a few weeks, you'll look back on it and laugh."  
>"thanks" Odie stuck his tongue out. "but I mean it, really. Thanks Archie"<br>"no problem" Archie slapped him on the back good naturedly and Odie grinned at him and left.  
>Archie let out a long breath.<p>

-

Minutes later Atlanta poked her head through Archie's door.  
>"if I ever see another fashion magazine, I think I'll die." She groaned.<br>"what happened?" Archie laughed  
>"I spoke to Neil" Atlanta sat on the edge of Archie's bed<br>"oh?" Archie pushed his chair away from the desk and turned to face her.  
>"well, technically he spoke to me, I didn't really do much talking." She told him what happened<br>Archie snorted, "I had a similar visit from Odie, though minus the sobbing and the heart to heart."  
>Atlanta chucked a pillow at him but he deflected, laughing.<br>"so what did you tell him?" Atlanta asked "about the situation."  
>"I said he should just be himself, that's why Neil likes him."<br>Atlanta nodded thoughtfully "I said the same thing. Do you think they'll go out again?"  
>"Odie was pretty rattled but I told him he shouldn't be worried. It couldn't get any worse, could it?"<br>He grinned wickedly and Atlanta laughed.  
>"We'll never have a bad date will we?" He sat beside his girlfriend<br>"no" Atlanta turned to face him "because we never go on dates."  
>"What!" Archie cried "but…i…we…"<br>Atlanta laughed and punched him on the arm.  
>"I was kidding." She said "but you're so cute when you're defensive."<br>Archie pouted. "You owe me."  
>"Does this make it better?" she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. Archie pouted again.<br>"Only a little bit, but-" his sentence was cut off when she pulled him forward and kissed him fiercely.

**well, another chapter done. What do you think?  
>coming up… will Neil's luck hold as he tries ten-pin bowling for the first time? And what's Odie's opinion on manicures? Stay tuned and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
